


Never alone.

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Family, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, M/M, Parabatai Feels, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Tags Are Hard, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: Jace finally tells Alec what happened at the lake that night.





	Never alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation. Some things might be slighty different as with the story of the TV Show. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Alec found his parabatai in the training room assaulting a punching bag. He felt agitated, frustrated, tired, short tempered. He could not tell if those were his emotions or Jace's at that moment. Those emotions were eating at him, like a gluttonous monster clawing away at his happiness. He needed to put an end to this. He was going to get Jace to open up. Alec was through giving Jace space he thought he needed. Enough of the gentle nonsense. 

"What happened that night Jace?" He leaned on the door frame, arms crossed. 

"Nothing." Jace breathed harshly. The punching never stopped. The sound echoing trying to fill the void of tense silence. 

"Cut the bullshit. I know you're keeping something from me." he pushed off his stance and walked closer to stand behind the bag. He gripped it tightly, absorbing the impact without complaint or effort. 

"It's for your own safety." Jace grunted, punching once, twice in consecutive motion. Sweat dripping of his hair. 

"Are you kidding me? Do you think what ever secret you and Clary are keeping wouldn't affect the people around you? I felt you die, Jace. I still get nightmares because of that feeling!" Alec exclaimed, his voice raising slightly to reflect his frustration. 

" Look Alec. It's best if you don't know." the punching stopped as Jace looked at him, willing him to understand. But Alec was out of patience. 

"Best for whom exactly?" His eyes narrowed, staring at his parabatai. 

"Why do you need to be so stubborn? Can't you see that I'm trying to protect you? The Law is hard Alec but it's the law and it's best if you don't know." Jace flicked his hands through his hair to hide the shaking. He needed to keep Alec safe. For once his brother was happy. Not just contentment but genuine happiness. It was because of that feeling, Jace held on this long. The warmth vibrating from his rune when Alec was with those he cared for, especially Magnus, is what was tethering Jace to his sanity. He was not going to ruin that for his brother. 

"You think I give a shit about the law or the Clave? You're my parabatai Jace, you are part of me. You, Izzy, Max, mom and Magnus, you're all my life. You mean more to me than some ancient ass laws written in ignorance or the Clave or some position." He moved to stand in front of his brother, placing a hand on Jace's shoulder. Their bond roared to life. He held a gasp when the feelings bombarded him, the concern Alec was emitting for him. 

" Alec.." he tried. 

" No Jace. This has to stop. You can't run around pretending you're fine when you're clearly not. I just want to help you, my parabatai. Why won't you let me? You are not alone in this world. You do have family who love you and will always be there for you. Don't shut me out." Alec dropped his hand, shoulders sagging in defeat. Jace could feel him pull away, their bond was dulling. Alec was going to mask his emotions. He panicked, he didn't want to lose that connection. 

"I died." He whispered. 

"And don't lie to me.." Alec began with his professional tone. Then the words sank in, his eyes widen. "What?" He suspected but actually hearing it was like a physical blow. 

"I died Alec. Valentine killed me, stabbed me through the heart. Clary used the Angel's wish to bring me back." Jace sank unto the closest bench, his legs gave up but the tightness in his chest lessened. 

"Oh. Oh. Fuck." Alec slumped next to him. 

"Yea, my thoughts exactly." he managed a sad smirk. 

"Okay." Alec rubbed his face with both hands to process the conversation. "What else?" he asked. 

"I think something or someone is possessing me when I fall asleep. I hear her voice in my head and it's driving me insane. I keep dreaming of murdering Clary. I wake up in strange places with no recollection of how I got there. It's freaking me out man." Jace admitted softly, starting at the floor. 

"Okay. We can fix this." Alec said after a moment of silence, making Jace jump slightly. 

"How?" He asked tiredly. 

"By calling for backup." Alec reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. 

"You can't tell anyone." his eyes widen at his brother's movement. 

"This is the mentality that got you in this mess in the first place." Jace's lips almost tugged into a smile at the signature eye roll. "Besides i have an over eager warlock boyfriend who will gladly help us." he grinned. 

"Huh?" 

"His words, not mine." Alec laughed as he dialled. 

"Hey babe." his voice soften almost immediately. "Are you available for a consultation? With me. No, not that type. We'll save that for after hours. I'll make sure your overtime is worth it. Yes, it is urgent. In the training room. Okay. Thank you. I love you too." the familiar warmth spread over Jace as he watched his brother on the phone. The smile never left Alec's face even after the call ended.

" Come on. Let's get you fixed up and then get some answers." He ruffled Jace's hair and laughed when he twisted his face. A portal opened in front of them. 

Alec stood first and helped Jace stand next to him. "What ever happens, we're in this together." he reassured him with a brief squeeze of his shoulders before disappearing into the portal with Jace close behind. 

Within seconds they were in Magnus' living room. When he said Magnus' living room, Jace was using the term loosely. He did notice some of Alec's books on the coffee table, a pair of combat boots at the entrance, a leather jacket draped over a chair at the dining table. He was sure if he ventured into the kitchen, he would find two mugs on the counter next to the coffee machine. The realization of how much of Alec's life he was missing out on was beginning to stifle him. 

 

"Magnus."  Alec couldn't hide the tone of affection in his voice when he said his boyfriend's name. If he noticed Jace's predicament, he didn't call him out on it. 

"In here." a voice responded from the other room. Jace took the comfortable chair close to the door of Magnus' work room. It was his favourite spot for the short period he lived there. It was always welcoming to be at the loft as compared to the cold harsh reality of the Institute. 

Where he sat, he could see Magnus sitting in the edge of his desk with a book in hand. When Alec walked up to him for a hug, he carelessly threw the book behind him on the desk with an elegant flick of his wrist. When their lips met, Jace quickly turned away. 

"Hey." Alec said sweetly, the material of his boyfriend's shirt was soft and inviting under his finger tips. 

"Hi." Magnus responded, licking his lips to savour the taste. 

"Missed you." Alec murmured. 

"Hmm." Magnus kissed him again. "Missed you more. Woke up to an empty bed this morning." he said. 

"Sorry. I got an emergency fire message from Idris." 

"I got your note. But I still missed our morning cuddles." he pouted playfully. 

"I'll make it up to you later." Alec stepped closer to whisper in his ear, dropping his voice making Magnus' spine tingle. 

"Promise?" a ring clad hand caressed his cheek. 

"Promise." Alec shivered as the cold metal touched his skin. What he wouldn't give for it to be later now. They stood lost in each other's eyes, Alec standing comfortable between Magnus' legs. Gentle caresses and loving stares, Jace wanted to run for the door. 

 

"Ehm. I'm still here." He eventually had to break apart the love birds. His voice did the trick but they didn't move away from each other. 

"Why is Blondie here?" Magnus sighed, sparing him a brief glance as Alec explained the situation at hand. 

"Oh." Magnus' expression grew serious at the explanation. He listened intently to Alec, interrupting only when further information was required. 

With a wave of his hand, the couch Jace sat on was suddenly pulled into the office. He had a sliver of a second to grab hold of the armrest as to not be thrown off. 

"Warn a guy before you do that, would you. Why did you do that?" Jace grabbed his chest to calm the nausea in his stomach at the sudden high speed movement. 

"Because I'm extremely comfortable in my current position. Love the view." Magnus mused, eyes twinkling when he looked at Alec. 

"I can say with complete confidence that my view is better than yours." Alec retorted with a smirk. 

"Compliments like that will get you everywhere Mr. Lightwood." he winked. 

"Yea. I know where I'd like to go."

"I'm listening. It'll be my pleasure to take you there."

"It'll be a pleasure anywhere you take me Mr. Bane." 

"Excuse me. For one, I'm in the room. Two, can you please keep the word fucking until I leave?" Magnus scoffed at Jace, to which he felt guilty for his outburst. "I'm sorry Magnus. I know it's a lot to ask for and all the times you helped us with little to no reward, it's unfair and inconsiderate to ask you for more help. But please, please help me." Jace begged, his eyes tired and lined with exhaustion. Magnus took pity on him. 

 

"When a shadowhunter is born or ascended, a protection spell is cast on them to protect them from being open to possession by greater demons. It isn't effective against their lesser wards because you are supposed to be trained from birth to vanquish those type of threats. Since you have been reborn, your protection spell is nonexistent leaving you vulnerable for anything." he explained patiently. 

" What do I do?" Jace sat up straighter in his chair. 

" Simple. You need a silent brother to perform the ritual and recast the protection spell on you and block the bitch out." Magnus said with a smirk.

"That's it?" why did it sound so easy? Things in his life was never this easy. There has to be a catch. 

"What's the catch?" his body tensed waiting for the answer. 

"As of now, there is no catch. But I need to examine you for demonic remnants to locate the source." Magnus finally untangled from Alec, who frown at the lost of contact. Magnus kissed his cheek to cheer him up and made his way to where Jace sat. He waited for permission before his magic covered Jace in a warm blue glow, scanning his body for anything useful. After a moment, Magnus magic slowly faded leaving an unidentified mass in the palm of his hand. Jace felt drained but better than he had in days. 

"Luckily for you, your brother is the Head of the New York Institute and can get you an appointment to see them today, as soon as possible." Alec said as he moved closer to them.  He was alert incase Magnus needed a shoulder to lean on if he exerted himself too much. 

"Request Brother Zachariah. He knows the meaning of discretion." Magnus advised. Alec sent the fire message immediately. 

"Thank you. Both of you." Jace said standing. He smiled at Magnus in gratitude before turning to face Alec. 

"I'll give you boys a moment while i examine the black tar." he discreetly left giving them the privacy they needed. 

 

"I'm sorry Alec. I thought I could do this on my own but I was wrong. I was just trying to protect you." Jace's head hung in shame. 

"I know but I don't understand why you thought you needed to do this alone? I'm always here for you Jace, that will never change but you have to let me in." Alec sighed. 

"Okay. I'll do better, I'll be better." He promised, gripping his brother by the shoulders to prove his resolve. 

"Sorry to interrupt your moment." Magnus' head poked through the door hesitantly. 

"Did you figure out who has been messing with my brain?" Jace dropped his hands. 

"Yes I did. I'm afraid we have more questions than answers at this point. This is a lot more serious than expected." Magnus frowned, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"Who is it? Who's doing this?" his nerves were starting to kick back up again at the expression on Magnus' face. 

"Lilith." Magnus answered, shuddering when he said her name. 

"Mother of demons?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded solemnly. 

"What?! But why? Why would she do this?" Jace was frantic. He never met this greater demon. Why was she after him? He knew it was to be taken serious if Magnus was solemn about the situation. 

"That's what we are going to find out." Magnus said with all the confidence he could muster in that moment. Alec stood next to him with a firm nod. No matter what happens, Jace did not have to face this alone. Very soon they would contact Izzy and Maryse for more assistance. 

After a lifetime of feeling like an outsider, Jace finally realized that there are people who love him and care about him and were willing to lay down their lives for him. He vowed to be there for them as they are for him. No more selfish actions because Jonathon Christopher Wayland Lightwood Herondale was never alone and it's time he stopped acting like he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. I had every intention of updating my fics but instead this idea came to me and i couldn't let it go. I feel like we need to see some heartfelt parabatai scenes man! But anyways hope you guys enjoyed this one. :) Please call me out on typos! I did this on my phone again and no grammar checker. 
> 
> Till the next one.. Xx


End file.
